


[Podfic] Time in a Bottle

by cabloom, quietnight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabloom/pseuds/cabloom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: To see a World in a Grain of Sand / And a Heaven in a Wild Flower / Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand / And Eternity in an hour.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 21
Kudos: 45





	[Podfic] Time in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time in a Bottle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330109) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Music is Xavia's "Horizons"
> 
> Dedicated to Fermi [distant Q weeping]

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/49100060423/in/dateposted-public/)

[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TOSzWCojEPTBAijCqDfwJvpBZiCWGU3Z/view?usp=sharing) from Gdrive (65 MB)


End file.
